Ice Queen
by CyberWolfWrites
Summary: A new Avenger recruit with control over water shows the Avengers what she can do.


"Hello," she says in a soft, cold sounding voice. She gazes around at the men, and woman, in front of her. She doesn't stare at them all too long, but she's silently gathering their weaknesses in her mind. She will not allow herself to be caught off guard. She turns her head to the side to look at Fury, who gives her a minuscule nod.

"Everyone, this is Eira Alzora," Fury introduces her. "She's a new recruit. Now, go ahead and ask her anything. I've got stuff to do." At that, he turns around and walks out the door, Friday closing it behind him.

A smirk grows on Tony's face as he looks over her still form standing next to the door. "Oh, he left you for the wolves, didn't he?" he jokes. She just stares at him cooly, tilting her head to the side. Tony clears his throat awkwardly as she waits for a question. "So, what's so special about you that you get to play with the big boys and girls?"

She blinks her eyes and grabs a glass of water off the table, deciding to do a demonstration instead of speaking. She stares at it and a very small, very undetectable smile curls her lips as the side of the glass begins to frost, and she can tell that her eyes are brightening to a very pale blue.

"So, you control ice?" Bruce asks, leaning forward and staring at the glass intently. She places it on the table before stepping away to give him a better view. "Or can you control water as a whole?" Again, she decides a demonstration is better than explaining through words. Or maybe she doesn't like speaking.

She moves her pointer finger in a small circular motion and the cold water begins to swirl in the glass. She straightens out her palm and the water calms before beginning to bubble. It boils down and she can sense the molecules in the air. She moves her fingers in a small wave-like motion and the water molecules begin to freeze, causing snow to flutter over the table.

She swirls her finger around again before clenching her hand in a fist, causing the snow to come together in a ball. She tightens her hand some more, focusing on the floating orb and it turns into ice. She drops her hand, letting the ice sphere drop, and it shatters against the table.

The whole table is silent as they stare at the shattered ice in the center of the table. The ice ball had been large and ice shards are now everywhere, slowly beginning to melt. If she wanted to, she could stop the ice from melting and she can meld the ice sphere back together again.

"Hydrokinesis," Bruce states, picking up a shard of ice. "You can manipulate water molecules. Very interesting." She nods her head sharply and stands in front of the empty glass, waiting for another person to speak.

"How can you use it as a weapon?" Natasha asks, sitting forward in her seat. She allows a small smirk to pull on her lips as she melts the water and makes it travel across the table and to her. If she wanted to, she could just make a floating orb, but she's deciding to not let them see all of her abilities just yet.

She lays her palm on the cold table and water strands crawl up her forearm in a swirling motion. As the rest of the water trails up her arm, she pulls her hand off the table and allows the water to trail into her palm. She looks at it intently as she freezes it into the perfect weapon for the number of molecules: A dagger.

She holds it up to the light, watching with intrigue as the light shines right through it. When she had boiled it, all impurities disappeared, so now all she has is clear ice. Natasha lets out a low whistle at the dagger. "How sharp is it?" the Captain asks. She tilts her head to the side and flips the dagger around expertly, handing him the handle.

The Captain takes it warily and he runs it over his thumb with little force. He jumps in shock as it easily slices a large cut in his thumb, causing blood to bead up quickly. She melts a part of the dagger and the water collects around the wound. Within a second, the cut is no longer there.

"So you can heal with it?" Wanda asks, looking at Steve's thumb. She nods. "That's useful and very cool, no pun intended." She just tilts her head to the side, melts the water, forms it into an orb, and puts it back in the glass.

"So, Ice Queen," Tony starts, causing her to lift an eyebrow at the name. "What else can you do?"


End file.
